Light Sabers
by Sum1cooler
Summary: They are not the only sticks they fight with. Short ficlet of Cargan. M rated


After hearing Cargan fighting with light sabers at the last concert and **hotdamncarlospena** (**a tumblr MUST**!) post this comment, "alexa is now the 8th person to insinuate to me how light sabers are not the only sticks carlos and logan fight each other with," my mind went straight to a short cargan smut scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Light Sabers<strong>

The crowd goes wild, the limelight flickers, gradually dimming as the four boys rush off stage to their two separate dressing rooms to cool down. Normally after an intense concert, the boy would stop by Gustavo and have a small chat where he yells the typical complains like "Carlos! Stop showing Logan your nipples" or "Logan! Stop staring at Carlos' ass" but tonight the boys went straight to the rooms to avoid unnecessary rants. And they wouldn't want to hear Gustavo go overboard with a tiny light saber fight between the shorties of the band as "hinting at their skinny love."

"Man! That was the most fun I ever had on stage, Logie." Carlos bursts through their dressing room door, Logan following straight behind. "You know, Logie. You suck at fighting. Good thing you have me as your boyfriend." Carlos brags, still on his high from beating Logan in public, on stage, with his long saber.

Logan shakes his head, and locks the door behind him. Slipping into the collapsible make up chair, he peels off his hat and drinks from the bottle on the counter.

"You know Logie, I can teach you how to fight." Carlos jumps around excitedly, still full of energy even after their concert. "I can't have a wimpy boyfriend."

"Wimpy!" Logan spits his mouth full of water at his reflection on the counter's mirror. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve, turning around in his chair to glare intensely at the overly happy Latino. "First off, I let you win, second I am not wimpy."

"Oh Logie Bear." Carlos babies, throwing an arm around his shoulder, which Logan forcefully push off. "It's ok. I will protect you from meanies and bullies because I am your big, strong boyfriend."

"You got lucky on stage and I can beat your ass any day." Logan retorts and walks to the far side of the small, enclosed room, digging his feet in the ground, and bending his knees slightly.

"That not what you said last night when I pounded your ass." He smirks beamingly at his pissed off boyfriend. "And sure I got lucky. Sure I happened to be stronger and better than you." He sarcastically adds, waving his hands in the air.

Suddenly, Logan thrusts and tackles Carlos to the floor; they roll on top of each other. He ends up straddling Carlos stomach, pinning his body down and his arms above his head. "Rematch Carlos."

"How?" The frightened, big boy wiggles, squirming from his submissive position. "We don't have our light sabers."

"I have mine." Logan scoots foreword, sitting on Carlos' pecs. With one hand grasping Carlos' bind wrists, Logan uses the other to unbutton and unzip his pant. Carlos grunts in pain as Logan hops and pulls his pants and brief slightly down; his member falling on top of Carlos' collar. Carlos blushes at the unanticipated sight of Logan hardening his rod, stroking it so close to his chin.

"Logie Bear. What are you doing?" Carlos sweet asks, the answer forming in his head.

Logan grins, his dick fully hard and long. "Winning our rematch." He answers, whipping his saber across Carlos' dimples.

"You can't be serious." Carlos states, feeling Logan slamming it on his nose and lips.

"I am definitely serious, serious about beating you." Logan slaps Carlos' cheeks again, laughing at and watching Carlos trying to escape his punishment.

"Ok ok, you win." Carlos mumbles after ten or twenty so humiliating slaps. "Stop it Logan."

"What's my prize for winning?" Logan teases, hitting his dick straight down the center of Carlos' face, a permanent leer etched the pale boy's face.

"Anything you want." Carlos pouts, a plan of his own forming. "You already have me, why not make it interesting?"

Logan, knowing exactly what he means, slaps Carlos one more time. "Open your mouth." He commands, his penis twitching with excitement. Carlos follows the order and leans foreword with his open mouth, swallowing the weapon in front of him. Releasing Carlos' arms, Logan leans back a bit, palming and forcefully squeezing Carlos' clothing saber. Carlos moans to the slightest touch of his erection as he cups Logan's bottom cheeks for support to deep throat the Star War's like sword down his throat.

"Fuck!" Logan breathes, thrusting his hip, face fucking his boyfriend. He pants, feeling Carlos lick the under lining vein coursing to the tip of his crown, Logan's sensitive sweet spot. The spot only Carlos knows that will send Logan to a state of euphoria. "Dammit!" Logan shoves Carlos' head off his stick, after Carlos plays with the tip in his moist mouth. He wraps his fingers around it, stroking it until he moans loudly, shooting his sticky, milky liquid all over Carlos' panting face. Strings of sounds explode from Logan's lips as more and more cum collects on the crevasses of Carlos' profile. Breathing heavily and coming down from his high, Logan opens his eyes, staring at the beards of sweat and pools of his cum sticking to Carlos' innocent face.

"You deserve it for losing." Logan laughs, bending down to lick Carlos' gloss covered lips before capturing them into a tantalizing, long kiss. He slides his legs back on top of Carlos, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Carlos copies wrapping his arms and legs around the slim body on top of him.

"I didn't lose. It's one-one." Carlos calculates. "How do you want to settle it?" Carlos asks rubbing his unspent erection against Logan's cooled down one. "Tonight, two out of three." Carlos suggests. Logan licks Carlos' cheek of the substance before returning to attack his lips.

"Make it three out of five." Logan banters, his lips grazing Carlos'. "I'm feeling horny."

* * *

><p>HAHA. Sorry if it is short but it is a ficlet (kind of wanted a full smut scene but eh) and I have a bunch of homework to do. -.-' Life of a college student. Plus, I am fixing up a cargan fic I am going to start for and on LOGAN'S BIRTHDAY! But I hope you enjoy it anyways. =]<p>

please review =]


End file.
